


A Priceless Gift (For the Wizard Who Has Everything)

by FreakingCrups



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: mini_fest, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Secret Santa, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Unintentional Voyeurism, slight dub-con, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingCrups/pseuds/FreakingCrups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron really hates that he drew out Malfoy’s name from the Goblet. The git is a difficult person to buy for and he wouldn’t exactly like Ron being his Secret Santa. However, with a little help, Ron realises that not only can he be a brilliant Secret Santa this Christmas, but he can be a brilliant best friend as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Priceless Gift (For the Wizard Who Has Everything)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing saintgilbert for betaing this for me. Much love <3

A Priceless Gift (For the Wizard who has Everything)

“What the hell do you get Draco Malfoy for Christmas anyway? The git probably has it all already.” Ron snorted as he sat down in the chair in front of Harry’s desk, but his best friend wasn’t paying attention to him. Instead, he was staring at the quill in his hand impatiently. “Mate? Are you listening to me?”

“Yes, yes, Draco Malfoy has it all. You can’t buy anything for him for Secret Santa and he wouldn’t want it if he knew it was from you anyway.” Harry sighed and dropped the quill on the desk impatiently. He was at his wit’s end with all of it. “Ron, he won’t even find out it’s from you. Does it really matter what you buy him? Buy him some coal or something?”

Ron frowned. “I don’t get it. Why in the bloody hell would I buy him coal?”

Harry waved his hand in annoyance. “It’s a Muggle thing. Muggle children were always taught that if they weren’t good, Santa Claus would only bring them a lump of coal for Christmas.”

“Muggles are weird,” Ron grunted. He raised his feet to the edge of Harry’s desk and crossed his ankles. He leaned back on the chair so it was merely balancing on its hind legs.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ron, will you stop that!”

At the sudden raise of Harry’s voice, Ron jerked backwards, causing the chair to topple over and him falling with it. Harry couldn’t help the laughter that escaped his mouth. He stood from his seat so he could stare over the fallen chair at his best friend.

“Are you okay?”

“What’s up your arse?” Ron muttered darkly as he flipped himself over so he could stand. He picked up the chair and righted it. “Obviously not what you want up there.”

Harry felt his face heat up and he sat back down on the chair and huffed. “I’m cranky, okay? The Minister has been on my arse all day over these damn reports that my Aurors haven’t done and now I’ve got this stupid Secret Santa present that I don’t understand.” He gestured impatiently at the quill that lay on his desk.

“I know what that is!” Ron exclaimed. “It’s a Quick-Quotes Quill!”

“Really, Ron? Wherever did you get that idea from?” Harry rolled his eyes. With the realization that what he said was harsh, he sighed. “Sorry, mate, it’s just been a really bad day for me today.”

Ron snorted. “Do you think?” He nodded anyway. “It’s okay, mate. Here, suck on to the end of it.” He directed the bright blue coloured feather of the quill towards Harry. Harry stared at it for a moment before sucking on the end of it like Ron had directed. Ron set the quill up straight on a piece of scroll and smiled. “Try that.”

Harry sat back in his chair and stared at the quill. It started writing instantly and he laughed in triumph. He had been trying to get the bloody thing to work for at least two hours. “Thanks, mate.”

Ron shrugged off the thank you. He watched the quill write furiously. “Any idea who gave this to you?”

Harry shook his head in disappointment. “The only thing it came with was a note that said ‘may your deepest desires be known to even yourself.’ Strange, huh?”

Ron frowned. “Sort of, yeah. Why would the Quick-Quotes Quill write your deepest desires?”

Harry chuckled. “Someone being a git, most likely. I’m thinking Goldstein.”

Ron shook his head. “The guy is a prude. He wouldn’t know a good joke if it kicked him in the bollocks.” He leaned closer to the quill and frowned at the words. “Harry…”

“Hm?” Harry frowned at the shocked look on his friend’s face. He leaned forward in his chair to have a look at what had caught Ron’s attention. As he read, he frowned.

‘ _Draco Malfoy is my deepest desire. All I want for Christmas is him. There are so many things that I want him to do to me. I want him to tie to me up to the bed and lick my skin. I want him to start at my neck, marking me as his own, and then make his way down. I want him to bite and suck my nipples. I want to feel his tongue in my bellybutton, I can’t help it if it is my fetish, and I want to feel his mouth around my_ – ’

Harry grabbed the quill quickly and threw it across the room. He watched it hit the wall and fall to the ground weightlessly. He swallowed and glanced up at Ron.

Ron was looking at him in alarm. He took a step back from the desk and pointed at the written words. “What the hell was that?”

“It’s obviously jinxed,” Harry explained quickly, eyeing the words as well.

“No it’s not, Harry.” Ron spun on his heel and walked over to the quill. He picked it up and read the very small writing on it. “This is one of the jokes from George’s shop.”

“See! That explains it all.” Harry laughed shakily and stood. He walked over to Ron and snatched the quill out of his hands. He threw it in the bin beside his desk. “Obviously they are trying to make fun of me.”

Ron shook his head furiously. “That’s not the point of that quill, Harry. George told me about it. It writes a person’s thoughts and feelings, not what they want it to write! Which means…” his eyes widened and he pointed at Harry, “You have the hots for Malfoy!”

“I do not!” Harry protested loudly, but it fell on deaf ears. 

Ron took steps towards Harry and he shook his head. “Bloody hell. Mate, why didn’t you tell us?”

“This quill is a fake, Ron. Someone wanted to make a fool out of me. Probably Goldstein. I’m going to have a word to him right now.” Harry stormed towards the door and even as Ron reached out to try and grab him, Harry dodged his hand. The door closed behind him with a click and Ron sighed. He was going to have to talk to Hermione about this.

*

“I’m serious, ‘Mione. Harry wants Malfoy. You should have seen what the quill wrote.” Ron rubbed his forehead and sighed. Hermione sat across from him at the kitchen table, listening intently. She nodded and smiled.

“And how is this a bad thing, Ron? Harry was quite obsessed with Malfoy in our sixth year if I remember correctly,” Hermione reasoned. She picked up her quill that she had put down minutes before and dipped it in ink again. She started writing on the parchment in front of her.

“But it’s Malfoy, Hermione. Isn’t that excuse enough for why it’s wrong?” Ron stabbed some bacon with his fork and shoved it into his mouth.

Hermione shook his head. “No. Ronald, let me ask you something. That day out in the field, when those ex-Death Eaters came at you from behind, who had your back?”

Ron swallowed the food in his mouth and sighed. “Malfoy.” Malfoy hadn’t really meant to be there, but he had wanted an update on what was happening and due to his surprise at the blond being there, Ron had been caught off guard.

“And when Goldstein reprimanded you for your actions out in the field that day, who defended you?”

“Malfoy. But I had to help out in return! He did it for selfish reasons,” Ron argued as he stuffed another forkful of food into his mouth.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. “Ron, Malfoy still defended you. He’s matured since he was in Hogwarts, maybe you should do the same.”

Ron grumbled around the bacon his mouth, but with a glare from Hermione, he silently ate until he swallowed the remaining food. “Alright then. What do you think I should buy Malfoy for his Secret Santa gift then? The git has it all.”

“Haven’t we been through this before?” Hermione didn’t even bother to raise her eyes from the parchment she was writing on. “Go around Hogsmeade and if something catches your eye, buy it for him.”

“But why should I waste my hard earned money on the pillock if he can already buy whatever he wants?” he whinged louder, trying to get his wife’s full attention. It was hard to do when she was either reading a book or writing.

“Because Ronald, you entered the Secret Santa. As such, you have made an agreement to buy a present for whatever name the Goblet drew out for you,” Hermione stated in a matter of fact voice.

“But I didn’t think I’d get Malfoy! If I had known that, I wouldn’t have signed up for it, would I?” Another forkful of food was thrust into his mouth. 

Hermione huffed in annoyance. “Ron, please. I’m trying to get this report done for the Minister of Magic. He’s been in a foul mood lately and as the head of my department, I’m in the firing range of his anger. Why don’t you just ask one of his friends what he wants?”

“You too?” Ron said around his food. “Maybe he needs to get shagged.”

Hermione sent him an irritated stare.

“Fine. I’ll ask Zabini then.”

“Please do.”

*

“Zabini, stop!”

Zabini walked to the side of the corridor and halted, waiting for a wheezing Ron to catch up to him. He raised his eyebrow inquisitively. “Yes, Auror Weasley?”

Ron finally reached him and grabbed the wall to hold himself up. He grabbed his chest with his other hand and waited to catch some of his breath before talking. “Bloody hell, Zabini, you can walk fast. I’ve been trying to catch you for the last ten minutes.”

Zabini didn’t comment, he just kept his eyebrow raised, waiting patiently for what Ron had to say. Ron had a feeling he did it on purpose.

He sighed. These Slytherins were hard to please. He couldn’t ever remember seeing Zabini laugh. Malfoy had only ever laughed at someone else’s pain. “I wish to speak to you in confidence.”

The black eyebrow rose higher. Zabini stared at him, before he nodded. “Confidence. I can do that.”

Ron swallowed. He shoved his hands in his trousers pockets and glanced around the corridor, making sure that there was no familiar white blond hair walking past them, before he started talking. “I need to know what to get Malfoy for Secret Santa.”

And then he heard it. Zabini laughed. Ron took a step back in surprise. It wasn’t just a small chuckle either. It was a barking laugh and it sounded as though he was thoroughly amused by what Ron had just said. “You are Draco’s Secret Santa?” He finally asked when he calmed down enough to speak. 

Ron felt his ears burn a bright red and he raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment. He nodded in answer to the question. “So, what do I get him?”

“Really, Weasley? What do you get a man who can already buy everything he wants?” Zabini shrugged his shoulders. “I feel sorry for you. Draco would be a hard person to buy for, especially with your...lack of funds. He only likes the best.”

“Piss off, Zabini. Thanks for nothing, you great git.” Ron spun on his heel, muttering about Slytherins, when Zabini grabbed his shirt sleeve before he could get far. He was turned around to look at the dark man again. 

Zabini sighed deeply. “Weasley, I’m being honest, not rude. The only reason he even participated in it was because Pansy told him that he’d look bad if he didn’t. If you want my suggestion, stop throwing a tantrum.”

The heat moved from Ron’s ears to the rest of his face. He shuffled slightly, before pursing his lips and nodding. He wanted to argue that he wasn’t throwing a tantrum, but starting a disagreement with Zabini wasn’t going to help with finding Malfoy a Secret Santa gift.

Zabini’s brown eyes accessed Ron for a moment and it made him uncomfortable. “What time is it, Weasley?”

Ron frowned as he glanced down at his watch. “Two o’clock.”

Zabini nodded and glanced around the hallway. No one was paying attention to them. He moved closer and lowered his voice. “If you want my suggestion, Weasley, visit Draco’s office. He has lunch at two-thirty. Grab Potter’s invisibility cloak,” Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Zabini continued, “and hide in the corner of the room. Draco stays in for lunch. So you might just see something he may want.”

Zabini sent him a wicked, knowing grin before he turned and joined the mass of walking people, striding in the direction he had been heading before Ron stopped him.

Ron scratched the back of his neck as he thought about what Zabini said. That gave him half an hour to sneak into Harry’s office, steal the cloak, and head to Malfoy’s office and hide. He wondered if it was even worth it.

In the end, he decided it was. Sneaking into Harry’s office was pretty easy. His secretary was always busy flirting with every good looking chap that walked by, so all Ron had to do was grab a wizard and pay him to flirt with her away from the door. And it worked. He found the invisibility cloak where Harry always left it and Ron reminded himself to talk to his friend later about changing where he hid every day.

He slipped it over his head and snuck straight back out of the office. Getting in to Malfoy’s office was a whole new story. Not only was his secretary, Tracey, more vigilant than Harry’s was, Malfoy was still in the room. Ron wondered how he was even going to get in when the blond git wasn’t going to leave, not even to at least get lunch.

As though his thoughts were heard, Malfoy walked out of the room, told Tracey he was going to get something to eat and left, walking straight past an invisible Ron as he went. Ron slipped into the door before it shut closed with a click. He looked around the room and sighed. Malfoy was much tidier than Harry and everything seemed to be put into a special order or place. Ron had to resist the urge to pull things out and restack them in different areas of the room.

As he was directed, he strode to the corner of the office and wedged him as close as he could to the wall. He didn’t have to wait for long before Malfoy entered again, a package in his hand. The git closed the door behind him and Ron noticed that he locked it. He couldn’t help but swallow. Malfoy hadn’t seen him, had he?

Malfoy stalked to his desk and slipped into his office chair. He opened the package instantly and scoffed down the sandwich that was wrapped in it. Ron had to admire him for how quickly he ate. The only person he knew who could do that was himself, and Hermione reprimanded him every time he did it. She constantly told him to chew his food before swallowing it. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t like he was going to choke on it.

After Malfoy was done, he scrunched up the paper and threw it into the bin beside him. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment, before he was up again, striding to a cabinet on his left. Ron still had no idea what to get Malfoy and watching him wasn’t helping any. It was only making Ron bored and he grew fidgety when he was bored.

He frowned when he saw Malfoy pull out something from the drawer. It was a newspaper article of some kind. He couldn’t see it very well, but knew it was from the Daily Prophet by the big name that was printed at the top of it. Malfoy marched back to his desk and sat down, laying the piece of paper flat on the desk and peering down at it.

Ron took a step forward, but halted when his shoes made a squeaking noise on the polished floors. Malfoy’s head jerked up and he looked around the room with a frown, before his gaze lowered on to the newspaper article again.

“Saint Potter, you think you’re top dog, don’t you?” Malfoy spoke as he stared at the thin piece of paper.

Ron tried not to gasp when he finally saw the photo that accompanied the article. It was Harry. The Daily Prophet had swarmed Harry when it had been announced that he was promoted to Head Auror. It was one of the very rare shots they took where Harry was smiling and waving at the camera voluntarily. Harry had been happy that day, so happy that he didn’t care that his picture was on the front page on the prophet.

So, why did Malfoy have a picture of Harry? Was he planning on hurting Harry?

Malfoy leaned back in his chair and opened his robes to pull out his wand. He held out a hand and muttered something that Ron couldn’t hear. Liquid came out of the wand, splattering over Malfoy’s palm. It took Ron a moment before he realized that it was lube! Malfoy had used a Lubricus spell. He set his wand on the table and with his spare hand, he reached down to unzip his trousers.

Ron took a step back, surprise shooting through his body. Malfoy was going to wank, he was sure of it, and there was no way of escaping. He was going to kill Zabini for this.

Malfoy pulled out his soft cock and with the lubed hand, he wrapped his palm and long fingers around it.

Ron slammed a hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying out in shock. He was going to be sick. He turned his back on the other man and closed his eyes. He thought about anything that didn’t consist of Malfoy wanking behind him. But with the squelching noises of Malfoy’s lubed hand around his cock and his low, deep moans, Ron’s thoughts couldn’t escape where he currently was. He was still in a room where his most hated school rival was jerking one off.

He wondered if Zabini knew that this was going to happen. If he did, Ron was going to slaughter him.

Small moans of ‘yes’ and ‘fuck’ projected around the room. The squelching noises grew louder and Ron couldn’t help but imagine the fastening movements of Malfoy’s hand. He edged to the left, still refusing to look behind him. Maybe he could slip through the door without the git noticing. He stopped when he realized that he couldn’t. Malfoy had locked it. And obviously, it had been done for a reason.

“Potter, yes.”

Ron’s eyes widened and he spun his head around to look at Malfoy. He was staring down at the picture of Harry now and while Ron couldn’t see Malfoy’s hand because of the direction he had moved in, he saw his arm jerk quicker.

“Potter. So tight. Yes.”

Ron slapped a hand over his mouth again, but this time a small croak left his throat. 

Malfoy slowed his movements and looked around the room again. He frowned at the corner that Ron was in mere seconds before. He didn’t stand, which Ron was thankful for, but he did lean back in his chair, giving Ron a very unpleasant view of an erection. Ron couldn’t help it, he sniffed indignantly when he realized that Malfoy was bigger than he was.

When Malfoy seemed satisfied at looking around and finding nothing, he leaned forward in the chair again, his gaze roaming over the smiling picture of Harry. The jerks of his hand increased tempo and even though he was disgusted by the sight, Ron didn’t think he could look away. Not now, as he looked at Malfoy who stared longingly at the picture of Harry.

It hit Ron like an Unforgivable Curse. Harry. Malfoy wanted Harry for Christmas, just as Harry had wanted Malfoy. It all made sense now. These two longed for each other. Ron couldn’t understand why, the thought of them shagging made him shudder, but who was he to judge?

Ron cringed as Malfoy grunted. He had come. Ron turned his back on the git, giving him the privacy he needed to clean up his mess. Even if Malfoy didn’t know he was there, it felt awkward to watch him wipe away the come that would surely be staining his hand and trousers by now. Maybe in the future, if he and Harry were together, Ron would have to tell him to slip out of his trousers next time. Stains on material were a pain in the arse, he had learnt that the hard way. He blushed at the thought of his mother coming into his room with his trousers and giving him lessons on a simple cleaning spell.

The squeak of the chair had Ron turning. Malfoy had stood and was moving hastily over to the door. Ron followed and, when the door had opened and the git walked out, he quickly slipped through it before it closed.

*

Setting the plan in motion was harder than Ron expected it to be. First, he needed the password to Malfoy’s wards and a key to his house. That was going to be the hardest to get, but after explaining to Hermione what happened, she promised that she would help any way possible. It was her job to deal with that. Hermione had told Ron that Malfoy’s secretary owed her, after all.

Second, Ron needed to catch Harry unawares. These days, it was hard to do that. Harry was quicker and more vigilant than he had been in his Hogwarts days. Because he was now the Head Auror, he had more reason to watch his back. Hermione helped him with that one too. She invited him over for dinner and as soon as he entered the door, Ron hit him with the Full Body-Bind Curse. It was the only way to get Harry exactly where he wanted him, in Malfoy’s bed.

Ron wondered at that point if Harry would kill him for doing this. He wondered if Malfoy would kill him. Either way, he knew he was giving Malfoy something that he couldn’t buy.

It was hard getting Harry to Malfoy’s home, but once he had him there, it was as easy as tying him to the bed with tight straps and shoving a piece of cloth in his mouth so he couldn’t talk. After he had him place, Ron’s thoughts ran to the possibilities of what Malfoy could do to Harry and a shiver ran down his spine. He seriously hoped Malfoy wasn’t going to do anything bad to his best friend, because then he really wouldn’t forgive himself.

“Harry, I know you can hear me and I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I know you’re going to be angry at me, but mate, I did this for you.”

Ron nodded his head and pulled out a crumpled up piece of parchment, laying it beside Harry. He then walked out of the room, out of the house and Disapparated once he was past the protective wards.

*

Draco sighed as he dropped his briefcase onto the bench in the kitchen. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked up the stairs and towards his bedroom. He’d had yet another hard day at work and it was becoming tiresome to deal with the same problems day after day. It was the same idiots that needed a kick up the arse every time and Draco was happy to give them one. He knew that on numerous occasions, he had pissed people off, but that was his job. But after such a hard day, what he needed right now was a nice warm bath to sooth his aching muscles.

He grasped the knob of his bedroom door and opened it up, sighing as he pulled off his robes, vest and shirt and throwing them on the floor. He would get the House-Elves to pick them up later. He was too tired to care about the mess he was making.

“Umph!”

Draco spun on his heel at the sound and stilled at the sight before him. Harry Potter lay on his bed, naked except for a pair of very skimpy white underwear, struggling with what appeared to be very tight binds wrapped around his wrists. His eyes were wide and his mouth was stuffed with a thick ball of material to stop any sort of sound to come out of his mouth.

“Potter?” Draco took a few steps forward, unsure if his eyes were betraying him or if he was actually seeing right. Potter made a noise in his throat and struggled with the bonds again. “What the hell?” Draco strode over to the bed without a second thought and extracted the material from his mouth. 

Potter spluttered, “Bloody hell, I’m going to kill him!”

“Who?” Draco asked. It was then that he noticed the note. He picked it up and read it. He would have recognized that scrawl anywhere; he had seen it on various reports thanks to the Weasel.

“Who do you think?” Potter snapped. He struggled with his bonds again and raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to release me, Malfoy?”

Draco considered the situation carefully. He had fantasized about having Potter in this position more times than he could count. He had never really believed that it would actually happen. And yet here he was, bound to his bed and nowhere to go.

Draco smirked. “No, I don’t think I will, Potter.” He kneeled on the bed and rested his hand on Potter’s neck. He let his fingers glide over the skin there before slithering downwards, over his chest. Potter’s body shook beneath his touch and Draco realized that he wanted this just as much as he did. His fingers stopped at one of his brown nipples and pinched the nub between his fingertips. Potter hissed.

“Do you like my touch, Potter?” Draco drawled, leaning over to lick a trail along Potter’s strong jaw.

Potter grunted. “Piss off, Malfoy.”

Draco took that as a yes. He twisted his nipple harder and a moan escaped Potter’s mouth. When the realization of what he had done hit him, he snapped his jaw shut and he glared intensely at Draco.

“This is assault, Malfoy. I could have your job for this.”

“You could,” Draco agreed, raising an eyebrow, “but I don’t think you’d want to do that. You enjoy my touch. You react so beautifully to it, Potter. And not to mention, you are a gift to me from my Secret Santa.”

“Against my will!” Potter protested, but it sounded weak and untruthful. 

“Really?” Draco twisted the nub of his nipple again. Potter moaned just as he had done before.

“Malfoy…”

“What do you want, Potter?” Draco whispered into the shell of the other man’s ear. He grabbed his earlobe between his teeth and pulled at it, earning him a groan. Apparently, he was discovering Potter’s weak spots. “Tell me.”

Potter panted lightly, informing Draco just how much this was affecting him. “Mal...Malfoy!” He struggled with the bonds around his wrists, but they only tightened. He groaned in defeat.

“Potter, if you don’t want me, I’ll let you go right now. Otherwise, if you do want me, I’ll suck your cock and then shag you senseless.”

The desperate moan was enough of an answer for Draco, but he didn’t move. He wanted to hear Potter say it, beg for it, before he even decided to continue his ministrations. Potter’s breathing quickened and he sounded as though he was on a verge of crying in frustration. With one glance down to Potter’s cock, Draco saw it was hard in his skimpy underwear and pre come was building up at the tip; a wet patch marked the white material. 

“Please,” the whispered plea sounded broken, unsure.

“Please what, Potter?” Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow. He tugged at the earlobe again. “What do you want?”

Potter hissed at the tug of the loose flesh. “Please,” he whispered again.

“Try again, Potter,” Draco laughed haughtily into the ear.

“I’m not going to fucking beg you, Malfoy,” Potter snapped, but there was no real venom in his voice. In fact, his words had no anger, they were laced with passion.

“You know what I think, Potter? I think you need to be taught some obedience. And it starts today. So let’s try again.” Draco sat back on his knees and sneered, “What do you want? You don’t tell me, you don’t get it.”

Potter bared his teeth, but bit back the words that he clearly wanted to retort with. He pressed his lips together tightly, seeming as though he wasn’t going to say anything, before the pressure on them was released. Those big green eyes looked at Draco pleadingly, “Please Malfoy, suck my cock. I beg you.”

Draco smiled in triumph. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He reached over to pluck Potter’s ridiculous glasses off his nose and set them on the beside cabinet

Potter protested, “I can’t see.”

“You don’t have to see this, Potter,” Draco responded, “you only have to feel me.”

Potter bit his lip and Draco ran his fingers down his cheek as a reward for his restraint. He knew Potter didn’t know it was a reward; otherwise he would have snapped at Draco with angry words.

“Now, let me taste my present.”

Draco repositioned himself so his legs rested on either side of Potter’s thighs. He leaned over, immediately taking his nipple into his mouth. He sucked on the nub, pulling at it with his teeth and biting down on it enough to leave marks. Potter hissed, little murmurs of “fuck” and “Merlin” escaped those pretty pink lips. 

Draco tugged harder, aware that he was tugging it hard enough for pain to shoot down Potter’s body. And it did, because he arched his back and let out a drawn out groan of pleasure. His thighs twitched between Draco’s legs.

Draco released the nipple and kissed it gently, before his lips descended down the pale skin of Potter’s stomach. He stopped every so often, biting down on the skin hard enough to leave a flaring red mark that would definitely transform into a bruise. When his lips rested upon the band of Potter’s underwear, the tied up man groaned, thrusting his hips upwards. The bulge in the underwear nudged at Draco’s lips and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Patience, Potter.”

Potter growled, “You promised to suck my cock.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I will. Patience, though.” There was then silence, satisfying him enough to slip his fingers into the band of the underwear. He pulled down the last piece of clothing that hid Potter’s erection from him and groaned at the sight of the cock that bounced free from the constraints. Potter raised his hips, giving Draco a chance to pull the underwear down his legs and throw them on the floor. The cock wasn’t bigger than his own, but it was a nice size. It was a little bigger than average and a nice width. The head was flushed a deep red and, like he expected, it dripped pre come.

Draco didn’t waste any time in taking the head of the erection into his mouth. His tongue flicked against the slit, tasting the come that leaked. It tasted salty, but Draco never complained about the taste of it, especially not when he had such a beautiful cock in his mouth. His hands cupped Potter’s bollocks, rolling them in his hand as he took an inch more of the erection into his mouth.

Potter was groaning. Draco could feel his hips quivering and he knew that he was resisting the urge to thrust his hips up. Draco was glad he was resisting because while he liked cock, he wasn’t the best at deep throating them. He always managed to get a certain amount in his mouth before his throat closed up and he gagged on it. Not many guys minded so much, but Draco did. He liked his air, thank you very much.

Another inch fit into his mouth and he hummed around the hard flesh. Potter hissed.

“Malfoy...Merlin yes, careful.” His hips quivered harder.

Draco raised his spare hand to rest on Potter’s hip to stop any irrepressible jerks. His fingernails dug into the skin there, earning a hiss from the other man. If Draco could have smirked, he would have. He wondered how many people knew that Potter liked being dominated, hurt even. His tongue traced the underside of Potter’s cock as he slowly slid his mouth off his erection, before once again sliding it back into his warm mouth. Potter grunted, his hips jerking as much as they could under the pressure of Draco’s hand.

Draco finally let it slip completely from his mouth. “Now, Potter, how would you feel about allowing me to shag you?” He raised his leg over Potter’s body so he was sitting to only one side of him. He reached over to the cabinet beside the bed and opened up the top drawer. Reaching inside, Draco grabbed the lube from in there. Draco expected him to protest

Instead of protesting, Potter bent his knees and spread his legs. He didn’t speak, but he watched Draco intently, burning desire evident in his eyes.

“Say it,” Draco commanded as he undid the buckle of his belt. He slid it out of the loopholes of his pants and threw it on the ground. He positioned himself between Potter’s legs once more and groaned at the sight of a very tight looking entrance.

Potter glowered. “Malfoy…”

“Say it.” His voice was louder, leaving no room for argument. Surprisingly, Potter actually seemed to get that.

“Please.”

Draco smirked. It felt good to have Harry Potter under his control, begging him for something that only Draco could give him at that moment. He undid the button and zip of his trousers and pushed them down far enough so he could free his cock from its restraints. It was hard and pulsing and Draco wrapped a hand around it, groaning at the prickling sensation of pleasure that jolted through his body. He lubed it up and with the lube that was left on his fingers, he spread around Potter’s hole.

Potter’s breathing deepened at the feel of the fingers teasing his hole and pushed his arse down to meet them. Draco took the hint and pushed one slick finger into the tight entrance. Potter grunted and tugged at his hands, but to no avail. Weasley was apparently quite good at tying knots; Draco would have to thank him for that later.

His fingers were thrust in and out, before a second and then third one was added until Draco decided that he was prepared enough. He aligned his hard cock to Potter’s entrance and pushed in slowly. Potter hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Draco’s girth slid into the constricting muscles. His thighs twitched and Draco grasped them, raising them so his legs rested on Draco’s shoulders. The sudden change of position made the intrusion easier and then Draco was balls deep inside Potter’s tight arsehole. They both grunted at Draco’s fully seated position and he started moving, knowing that Potter was just as ready as he was to get to the fun part.

His cock slid out of the slick entrance before it was slammed straight back in. Potter grunted at the force of the thrust and his hands tightened in fists and his eyes automatically closed. Draco smirked down at him – even if he couldn’t see it – and repeated the action. Potter’s eyes didn’t stay closed for long and soon he was staring up at Draco with the hunger for more. It almost seemed like a challenge and Draco chose to accept it. 

He jerked his hips faster, causing his erection to slam into Potter harder. The pace was erratic, but with each slide in and out of the hole, Draco’s balls tightened and he felt himself moving closer to the edge. Potter was in the same state, his head was thrown back and his eyes were back to being closed. His hands struggled with their binds and he grunted and moaned and hissed. 

The noises that came out of his mouth only made Draco go faster and harder before he heard the drawn out moan he wanted to hear as Potter’s come splattered up both of their stomachs. Some even landed on Potter’s flushed cheeks. Draco didn’t last much longer after that before he came inside of the other man, spurts of come coating the inside of Potter’s arsehole. 

Draco collapsed and laid his head on Potter’s chest, right between his nipples where he could hear the rapid heartbeat. He panted quietly, regaining his breath as he waited for his own heart to slow and beat like normal.

“Can you move, Draco?”

Draco grunted and raised himself to his knees again and shuffled backwards, letting his softening cock slip out of the come soaked hole. He fell on the bed beside the other warm body and smirked.

“Who knew the Golden Boy was such a good shag?”

“And to think, you could have found that out so much earlier than now considering how many times I flirted with you.” It was said in a light, teasing tone.

Draco turned his head to the side so he could stare into those vibrant green eyes. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Well, we had to let Weasley think he was the one who set us up, otherwise we would never have heard the end of his whinging about our relationship. I do think we were quite intelligent in that regard.”

Harry smiled. He leaned over to press a soft kiss on the corner of Draco’s lips, which made him close his eyes and sigh in content. He opened them at the feel of hot breath near his cheek and a wet tongue that licked the shell of his ear, followed by a deep, chesty laugh.

“It was a brilliant idea, making Ron think he was the one that got us together. Remind me to thank Blaise and Hermione for helping.” Harry smiled and shuffled closer to Draco. He rested his head on his shoulder, kissing Draco’s neck lightly.

“Yes, I’m quite good at these ideas, aren’t I?”

Harry snorted and slapped Draco on the chest, not hard, but enough for some pain to shoot straight through his body, which in turn made a rush of pleasure rush down to his cock. 

“Now that Ron is sorted, Christmas dinner at your house?”

Draco grunted. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“No, you don’t have a choice. We have to show my friends that there is more to the Minister of Magic than his little temper tantrums at work.”

“Those idiots deserve it,” he muttered. 

Harry only laughed loudly in response.


End file.
